


The Truth Will Out

by sauciemel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.





	The Truth Will Out

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one I wrote way back in 2011 so any typos or mis spelling is down to it not being beta read. I am moving my stories over from Live Journal to here.

Life’s hard at the best of times. But when your Granddad is the founder of Vitex and Co-Founder to Torchwood PLC, your Nan is the woman people are queuing to get an invite from. Not to mention your parents. Your mother works for Torchwood and is heiress to everything. Then your Dad, a big wig Doctor and Scientist. You have a lot to live up to.  
  
My uncle Tony wants for nothing. He does do some work but I don’t know what. He is rarely around. Me, well I am expected to be like my parents. Brainy and hard working.  
  
Well I am not thick and I am not stupid but I don’t show it to everyone. I am at college at the minute doing an English Lit course, I don’t know what I want to do at the minute, I am only 17 years old. I have plenty time to figure that out.  
  
So it’s a normal day. I wake up and try and tame my shoulder length chestnut brown into a pony tail. Then I grab my black jeans and slip into them. Then I take my white tee from the hanger and pull it on. The last thing on are my black converse. I grab my keys, purse and mobile and head downstairs.  
  
\---  
  
Rose and John are in the kitchen.   
  
Pete is already at Torchwood, Jackie is off making final preparations for the party tonight.  
  
John didn’t want a big fuss, but Jackie was having none of it. So he let her be. He knew better than to argue with Jackie. The kitchen door opened and in walked his daughter.   
  
His heart missed a beat every time he saw her. 18 years he had been on this world, and Rose had given him a healthy daughter. He was proud of them both.  
  
“Happy Birthday Daddy.” I said and hugged him hard.  
  
“Thanks love.” John hugged her back. “Breakfast?”  
  
“Love some.” I said with a smile.  
  
John went over to the cupboard and pulled open the door. There was a blue box. “Who left this?” John said as he took the box out.  
  
I winked at my mum who had remembered to place it there.  
  
“Don’t know darling.” Rose smiled and winked back at her daughter.  
  
“S’pose I better open it.” John said as he lifted the lid open. In side was a card.  
  
HAPPY 40th BIRTHDAY DADDY  
  
John smiled as he opened it and read it.  
  
 _Dear Daddy.  
Hope you enjoy the next forty years as much as you enjoyed the past. Don’t worry about the party it will be over and done with before you know it.  
Love you.   
S xxxxx_  
  
“Thanks sweetie.” John hugged his daughter.  
  
“There’s more.” I said with a smile.  
  
John the lifted out the wrapped present. It was rather heavy. He tore the paper open.   
  
“Where did you find this?” John beamed a smile.  
  
“Uncle Jake.” I said with a smile.  
  
“Oh, should have know.” John winked. It was the complete works of Shakespeare. But it was an original. It must have taken a while to find. “I love it.”  
  
“I knew you would, but there is also something else.” I stood up and reached into the box and pulled out a small device.  
  
“What is that?”  
  
“Well, I know how sometimes your too tired to read and you like to listen, so…. I erm……” I suddenly wasn’t sure if he would like it.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I got me and my class to do your favourite plays onto Mp3.”  
  
John’s heart swelled with love. “That is brilliant. My clever little girl.” he smiled, then hugged her,  
  
“Thanks.” I hugged back.  
  
“Ok breakfast otherwise you will both be late.” Rose said as she set down bacon and eggs, coffee for Sam and tea for John.  
  
“Ok.”  
  
\---  
  
I went to college with a smile. I sat through a boring seminar, not taking much notice, it wasn’t really to do with my course. I then headed out to the canteen to have lunch with my friends.  
  
\---  
  
Back at the mansion it was all go. Jackie was in full Hostess mode.  
  
John had made himself scarce. He hated these things, he had got used to having to go to them, but when they had announced he was now 40 and would be having a party he had suddenly wanted to get into his TARDIS and leave.  
  
Rose had stopped him. The TARDIS was the same as the Doctor’s except she was a red police box not blue. For some reason in the parallel world they had been red. Rose looked into her husbands eyes.  
  
“When do we tell her?”  
  
John took Rose’s hands in his. “We agreed when she was 18.”  
  
“I know, its just hard having to lie to her.”  
  
“I know Rose, but its for the best, I mean being a teenager is hard enough without all the agro of us telling her who we really are.”  
  
“I remember, by rights your 18 too.” Rose said with a smile.  
  
“Rose Noble you are right.” he winked.  
  
John had called himself John Noble after the Doctor and Donna. “So what have you got me for my birthday?”  
  
“Oh I have something for you.” Rose winked and pulled open her robe.  
  
John’s eyes almost popped out his head as Rose stood there in a black basque with red bows, also a black thong with a red bow, black stockings and nothing else.  
  
“Would you like to unwrap me?” Rose said with a wicked smile.  
  
“Oh yes.” John smile widened. He stepped closer to Rose.   
  
Rose let the robe fall.   
  
John ran his hand down her front feeling the curves of her breasts encased in the black lace.   
  
Rose could see the effect of what she was wearing having an effect on him. “John.” Rose whispered.  
  
He raised his head. He looked deep into her caramel eyes. He wanted her there and then no foreplay just hard and raw s*x. John moved his hand down to the thong. He ran his fingers across it.  
  
“I want you now Rose, hard and fast against the wall.” he growled in her ear.  
  
Rose panted as he spoke. Rose nodded.  
  
John tore his pants down and then tore the thong from Rose. He pulled her right leg onto his waist and thrust into her.  
  
Rose pulled John’s head down to ravish her breasts as he rammed into her. She then felt John pull her other leg to his waist as he thrust deep inside her.   
  
After a matter of moments Rose’s world shattered as she screamed his name out as she came hard and fast.  
  
John was still hard as Rose clamped around his hard c*ck. He kept the pace up.  
  
Rose came down from her high and started to talk dirty in his ear. Telling him how good he felt deep inside her, how she loved it when he took her hard. John then came apart and thrust deep into Rose as she called out his name as she came hard again.  
  
John gently let Rose’s legs down as his flaccid c0ck slid from her. “Thank you.” he panted.  
  
“Happy Birthday” Rose panted back.  
  
\---  
  
Lectures were finally over and I was free, I wanted to get home and see my dad before the party, I had one more present for him, I had to pick it up on the way home. I had dreamt of it on and off for weeks and decided to get the design made into cuff links for him. So I had to run.  
  
\---  
  
John and Rose showered. John then picked up his suit.   
  
Jackie had tried her best to get John to wear a tux, but no one on any universe was gonna get him to wear one. He had opted for a new light grey suit, with a crisp black shirt under it and no tie. He had even told Jackie he would be wearing his black converse. He had told her if he couldn’t then he wouldn’t go.  
  
Rose had laughed at that, he was sometimes like a teenager and other times he was like the 907 year old TimeLord he had came from.  
  
Rose had opted for a low cut black dress, that was just above her knees. John got hard just looking at her.  
  
“John.”  
  
“Sorry but you look beautiful”  
  
“Well you can unwrap it later.” Rose said with a smile.  
  
\---  
  
I had the package in my hands as I ran into the mansion.  
  
“Samantha Donna Jennifer Noble.!!”  
  
I skidded to a halt when I heard my full name. I turned to see my Nan half way down the stairs.   
  
“You are late.”  
  
“S-Sor-Sorry had to get this.” I said a little out of breath.  
  
“And you come running in like a bull in a china shop.”  
  
“Sorry Nan, but it’s a present for Dad I had to get it hand made. I need to give it to him.”  
  
“You need to get washed and dressed young lady. Presents can wait.”  
  
“But….”  
  
“Later. Now go get dressed.” Jackie took the package from Sam.  
  
I stood there. “Blimey….. Can I give that to Dad first, please, he needs it before he gets dressed. Please Gran, then I will get ready.”  
  
“Samantha go get dressed, you father is busy doing something, now go.”  
  
I sighed and then stormed off.  
  
“So much like her father that one.” Pete said,  
  
“More like her other Grandfather if you ask me, and that isn’t a good thing.”  
  
I heard the last part. I was a little shocked, my parents said my Grandpa John was an amazing man as was Granny Donna. I just shrugged it off and headed to my room. The quicker I got ready the sooner I could give my dad the gift.  
  
\---  
  
I quickly showered and pulled a brush through my hair. I then saw the dress I was expected to wear. “Ergh!!” I said as I ran to my closet, I quickly found a pair or three quarter black pants and a long deep blue dress top. “That’s better.” I said as I added a blue hair band, blue studs and blue ballerina shoes. I then ran out of my room and headed for the stairs.  
  
I saw the package on the table. I heard Nan and Gramps in there room chatting. So I hot footed it down the stairs and grabbed it. Then I ran back up the stairs and headed for my parents room.  
  
\---  
  
John was busy looking for a set of cuff links to wear when he heard the rhythmic tap of his daughter’s knock.  
  
“Come in Sam.”  
  
I smiled as I opened the door. “Wow, you scrub up well.”  
  
“Thank you, now what can I do for my little girl?”  
  
“Daaaaad.” I rolled my eyes.  
  
“Saaaaaamm” John mimicked his daughter.  
  
“Oh for heavens sake you two.” Rose said as she came out the en-suite fastening her earring.  
  
“I wanted to give you this.” I held out the box.  
  
“Another one, Sam.” John took the gift.  
  
“This one is more personal.”  
  
John opened the box and then he paled. His breath hitched.   
  
“Don’t you like them?”  
  
“John.” Rose stepped forward and lifted the cuff links out.  
  
“No, I love them, just where did you get the design?” John said as he took the cuff links from Rose.  
  
“Dunno, just thought it up. I have to go now, see you soon.” I kissed them both on the cheek and left.  
  
\---  
  
John waited until the door was shut. “She dreamt it up.”  
  
“So? It’s a nice design.” Rose said with a smile.  
  
“Rose, I used to use a key like this for the TARDIS a while back, its my….well his family crest.”  
  
“What? And Sam…how?”  
  
“I don’t know, but I think the time to tell her is approaching quicker than we thought.”  
  
\---  
  
I stopped out side the door. Eavesdropping ….. Bad idea I know, but with what Nan had said now this. What was going on??  
  
\---  
  
Jackie came out of her room and saw Sam loitering. Then she also saw what she had on. “Samantha that is not what was put out for you to wear.”  
  
‘Busted’ I thought. “I know, but I feel more comfy in this.”  
  
“Go and change before the guests start to arrive.” Jackie pointed.  
  
“But Nan….”  
  
“Now!”  
  
“Fine. But I wont smile in the bloody pictures.”  
  
“Oh you are so like your ……”  
  
“Like what??”  
  
“Your father.” Jackie said.  
  
I slammed the door.  
  
\---  
  
John and Rose were mingling.   
  
I was stood over in the corner, bored out of my mind. Something felt wrong, I didn’t know what. I plastered a smile on for my parents. But I was determined to find out what was going on. Why did Nan Jackie say I was like my other Grandfather, and then Mum and Dad saying it was his family crest.   
  
Rose and John looked over at their daughter. John felt for her he really did. “Maybe we should tell Jackie to wind this up, then we could snuggle up with our daughter and watch a DVD.” John whispered into Rose’s ear.  
  
“Now that sounds good, I suppose you want me to tell mum and you tell Sam?”  
  
“Yes.” John grinned and placed a kiss on her cheek.  
  
\---  
  
I watched as my Dad came over.   
  
“Hey you.”  
  
“Hi, having a good time Dad?”  
  
“Not really, hate these things. Your mum has gone to tell Nan that we are headed out.”  
  
“Oh now this I have to see.” I grinned and both of us went to see mum tell Nan.  
  
We watched from the side as my mum approached Nan.  
  
Nan and mum had a little discussion and then Nan nodded.  
  
“That was a little too quick.” John said.  
  
“Don’t knock it Dad.” I said with a nudge  
  
Rose approached. “We owe her a dinner.” was all Rose said.  
  
“Ok, fine.”  
  
I grinned. “Ok meet you upstairs.” I then left.  
  
\---  
  
An hour later and no parents, I was starting worry. So I stepped out of the door and across to the top of the stairs where I heard the raised voices.  
  
“Mum please.” Rose said trying to defuse the situation.  
  
“No, its about time he heard this, you always defend him and what is he?? A bloody alien, Rose and not even a full blooded one.”  
  
“Enough mum!”   
  
“No Rose lets hear what she has to say.” John butted in. “Go on Jackie let it out, you have been waiting 18 years for it now come on.” John yelled now.  
  
I crouched down at the top of the stairs, I had never heard my dad talk like that to anyone.  
  
“Ok you asked for it. When are you gonna tell Sam the truth?”  
  
“Oh is that what this is all about, you want to tell Sam do you?” John spat.  
  
“I only think its fair she knows, you have fobbed her off for so long with her past and your own. You need to tell her before….before….”  
  
“Before what Jackie? Before she becomes too much like me? Or worse like him?”  
  
“YES!” Jackie yelled back. “You need to tell her she is part human and part alien. Its starting show, she is arrogant like you and him and its not right.”   
  
“ENOUGH!!!” Pete yelled as he came into the hall.  
  
I jumped and ran back into my room, the words ringing in my ears. That I am part human part alien. I knew something was wrong but I had never imagined this. I had to go, I needed to know. What was I?   
  
I changed into my blue jeans and black long sleeved tee, slipped on my black converse and lastly my purple leather jacket that had once belonged to my mum. Then I pulled out my small lock box, I had been saving up for a trip, I pocketed the money. I grabbed my phone lastly and then I made for my door.  
  
\---  
  
I snuck along the landing to the servants entrance, not that it was used by servants, it was good for sneaking out. I reached the second to last door. My dad’s study. I opened the door. It was in darkness. I knew one place I could get answers and I needed a few things. So I grabbed my Dad’s pass key, then I looked around for his little blue book, I found it. I looked at the username and password, I wrote them on my arm and placed everything back.   
  
I closed the door quietly, there were still voices downstairs, not raised but still loud, I headed down the stairs and out the door.  
  
I closed the servants entrance and then I headed over to where my old mountain bike was kept. I still remembered the combination to it. I unlocked it, as quietly as I could I pushed the bike across the gravel. My heart was pounding. As soon as I was off the drive I mounted my bike and started to pedal. I needed to get away and then get a cab into town and head for Torchwood.  
  
\---  
  
Rose and John went up to bed two hours later than planned. John was still in a foul mood. So they tapped on Sam’s door but no answer. They figured she had went to bed.  
  
How wrong they were.  
  
\---  
  
Kim had settled in at Torchwood, she’d only been here a couple hours and she liked the place. Sure it was a hive of activity, but it wasn’t ever boring it seemed. Jack had introduced her to Jake, his counterpart in this reality. However Kim still felt Jack was still holding something back about his past. Like he’d told her some of his history, but not exactly all of it. She wondered why that was.   
  
The others had gone out to get something to eat. Kim decided to stay behind and unpack what necessities she needed and get the lay of the land as it were. She’d just finished brushing her teeth after eating a sandwich she’d made at the small kitchen in the Hub when she heard the sound of keystrokes. Knowing that no one was using the computer at this time, not even her, this struck her as very odd.  
  
Kim quietly came around the corner; the girl using the system looked about her age, maybe younger by a couple of years. She had shoulder length chestnut brown hair and brown eyes. She was also wearing blue jeans and a long sleeved black t shirt, black converse shoes and a purple leather jacket. She cleared her throat and said calmly, “I don’t think you should be doing that. You’re not authorized to use that computer system.”   
  
The girl turned to face Kim. “And who are you now? My Nan?? My name is Samantha Donna Jennifer Noble. I am seventeen years old. Both of my parents work for Torchwood and I have EVERY RIGHT to be here! What I want to know is who the hell do you think you are? I haven’t seen you around here before.”  
  
“Me?? I will have you know I am Kim Ahn Sook and I am a member of Torchwood. I was brought here by Captain Jack Harkness. And I will thank you to get off of my computer system.” Kim said, taken aback by Samantha’s accusations.  
  
“You’re not a member of Torchwood. I know everyone that’s here. You’re definitely not one of us.” Samantha said triumphantly, storming over to be nose to nose with Kim.  
  
“Look you move out of my face. You’re not my Mother damn it. You have no right to tell me what to do…” Kim said her voice rising. Who was this spoiled brat, and why did she think she owned the bloody place?  
  
Jake and Jack were coming out of the lift when they heard the loud voices in the control room. They walked in just in time to see the chestnut brown haired Sam slap Kim in the face. Since Kim did not know self defence, she went down…  
  
“SAMANTHA DONNA JENNIFER NOBLE, that is enough…Back off now!” Jake said as she grabbed Sam’s arm as he saw it rose for another slap.  
  
“But Godfather, she started it.” Samantha protested.  
  
“You were using my system WITHOUT PERMISSION.” Kim said glaring at Samantha.   
  
While they were exchanging glares, Jake noticed what files she’d accessed. He released her arm suddenly.   
  
“Sam, how did you know where to find these files?” Jake said with a grave expression on his face.  
  
“I just knew what to look for is all. Nan had said something about my being part alien and not totally human. My parents are hiding something from me. I don’t know how I know that, I just do. I couldn’t take it anymore so I came here to do the research.” Sam said, finally calming down some. Sam turned to Kim apologetically. “Sorry I hit you, I had some leftover stress from home to get out of my system.”  
  
“It’s ok, I’m fine.” Kim said rubbing her cheek where Sam had hit her. Jack helped her back to her feet. “Didn’t realize you had stuff going on that you needed to sort out, and I really didn’t know who you were I’m sorry.”  
  
Jake looked at Sam solemnly. “You’re going to need to ask your parents about this information. Everything your Nan said is true, and it’s about time your parents realized you aren’t stupid. They need to tell you. They need to tell you everything.”  
  
“Thank you Uncle Jake. Kim, I’m sorry for earlier, can we be friends?” Sam asked a pleading look in her face.  
  
“We can definitely be friends. I’m sorry I ever doubted you.” And Kim hugged Sam.  
  
Jake turned to Jack, “You’re going out with her???” he asked in a tone of voice.  
  
Jack looked back at Jake, “You’re her Godfather???” he asked in that same tone of voice.  
  
The both then looked at each other. “We’re screwed.” They both said.  
  
Kim and Sam had witnessed the exchange and broke out laughing.  
  
“See you around Sam. I see you have things well under control.” Kim said chuckling.  
  
“You do the same. If your Jack is anything like Uncle Jake, you’re going to have to keep him in check. Must be something special about you to ask you to join Torchwood, hopefully you have a long life together. Without regrets…” Sam added, as if something had just crossed her mind.  
  
“What do you mean?” Kim asked confused at the statement.  
  
“He’ll have to tell you himself…about who and what he is.” Sam said shaking her head. Then she left the control room with Jake.  
  
\---  
  
Jake walked Sam over to his office and pulled up the files she had been looking at. He sighed, he knew this day would come, he had warned Rose and John tell Sam ages ago. But they hadn’t taken his advice and now something had happened. Should he tell her, should he hand over the files? He moved the mouse over to where PRINT or CLOSE was.  
  
I watched as my godfather stood over his computer, was he gonna alert my parents to what I had done. I felt the tears in my eyes.   
  
Jake looked up and saw Sam, she tried to act the grown up, but she was scared, she needed to know the truth, and she had already gained access by using her father’s pass key, Password and username, she was more like the Doctor than John was. He clicked on PRINT.  
  
I heard the printer kick in. I looked at him. “Godfather?”  
  
“You had already found them, you need to read them and then speak to your parents, its only the basics in those files. I met your Grandfather, John’s father briefly and he was magnificent, but be careful once you open that can of worms it cant be closed.”  
  
I nodded my head. “What was he like?”  
  
“Honestly, you so much like him, but you’ll get nothing else from me read those.” Jake pointed to the printer.  
  
I nodded. I walked over to the printer and took the pile of paper.  
  
“Skip the ones on me, Mickey and your Nan, the main two are your mum and dad’s but like I said they are the basics. Ask them.”  
  
“You couldn’t drop me off at the park near the mansion could you?”   
  
“Why?”  
  
“That’s where I left my bike, I snuck out.”  
  
“What they don’t know you’re here?”  
  
I shook my head. “I needed to get away. They were yelling and shouting. I….I just left.” I sniffed and wiped a tear away.  
  
“Ok, I will drop you off, but next time call me ok, that’s what I’m here for.” Jake then hugged her.  
  
“Thanks.” I hugged him back  
  
\---  
  
I waved as Jake drove off. I picked up my bike, the papers were stuffed into my jacket as I pedalled back to the mansion, it was just breaking daylight now. I knew my mum and dad would be up soon. I left behind a tree, I would lock it up later. I snuck back in the way I had came.  
  
I had just made it into my room, when I heard movement, I took the files from my jacket, I then flicked threw till I found my mums file.  
  
 **NAME** : Rose Marion Tyler.  
 **SPECIES** : Human  
 **SEX** : Female  
 **PARENTS** : Pete Tyler (deceased on Rose’s world) living on this, father, Jacqueline Tyler, mother  
  
 _Rose Tyler, came to this world with the Doctor, helped to stop John Lumic and Cyber invasion. Appeared again when Pete Tyler assisted the Doctor and Rose in stopping Daleks and Cybermen, Rose trapped here when breech was closed.  
  
Rose got the Dimension Cannon working, crossed Parallels to find the Doctor as a great danger was approaching all universes.  
  
Rose then came back with a Human version of the Doctor, a part human part TimeLord. He settled in well, chose a name and a career._  
  
There was picture of my mum with blonde hair, which shocked me as she had brown hair now. I then picked up my dad’s file  
  
 **NAME** John David Noble  
 **SPECIES** : Part TimeLord, Part Human a Metacrisis  
 **SEX** : Male  
 **PARENTS** : The Doctor (TimeLord) Father, Donna Noble (Human, became a Metacrisis too) Human.  
  
 _John Noble, arrived on this world after Davros and Daleks were stopped. Became a Doctor and a Scientist at TW HQ, married to Rose Tyler, have one child, Samantha, who is part human and part TimeLord too, more TimeLord than John. John settle in well after his abrupt entry into life as a fully grown man._  
  
I placed the papers down, the info was vague but over whelming too.  
  
I heard the light rap on the door.  
  
“Sam love you awake?”  
  
It was my Nan. I suddenly felt angry. I got up and stormed to the door. “I haven’t been to sleep yet.” I spat.  
  
“Oh sorry.” Jackie stepped back.  
  
“Hard to fall asleep with all the shouting that was going on.” I said as I walked over to the bed and scooped up the files.  
  
“Oh you heard.”  
  
“Yeah, hard not too. I heard everything.” I looked at her.  
  
“Oh, I think I should… go.” Jackie stepped back not knowing if Sam had really heard everything or not.  
  
“Yeah you go, are my parents up yet?”  
  
Jackie nodded.  
  
“Kitchen?” I said as I walked past her.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Good, I need to speak with them, and only them.”   
  
Jackie nodded.  
  
\---  
  
Rose and John were dressed for work, they had some meetings to attend.   
  
They were startled when the door burst open and in walked their daughter.  
  
“Morning Sam, sorry about last night.” John smiled at Sam, but when he didn’t get one in return. “You ok?”  
  
“Me I’m fine, just been reading.”  
  
“Oh anything interesting love?” Rose asked as she poured coffee.  
  
“Oh you know this and that, Daleks, Cybermen and my Grandfather the Doctor.”  
  
Rose dropped the cup she was holding, is shattered as it hit the floor. “What?”  
  
“I heard all the yelling last night, I knew something was up, but not this I never expected this.” I yelled and threw the files at them both, “Were you ever gonna tell me?”  
  
“Where’d you get these?” John asked as he saw the Torchwood logo on them, “These are classified.”  
  
“I….I erm.” I looked at my dad, he looked well pi**ed off.  
  
“WHERE?”  
  
“I stole your pass key, found your username and password and went to Torchwood hub.”  
  
“You did what?” John took a step towards his daughter.  
  
“I needed to know the truth, I figured that was the only way, all Torchwood employees have records.”  
  
“We need to re check our security.” Rose said   
  
“No, I was found, a new girl Kim, she tired to stop me, but Uncle Jake found me too. He…..”  
  
“What? Jake knows?”  
  
I nodded. “He……I printed the files off before he could stop me, I hid them and asked him to drop me home. He said I should ask you. But I don’t know if you would tell me the truth. What am I ?”  
  
“You are our daughter.” Rose said.  
  
“Yeah but I am not human and neither is Dad. I need to know who I am! Am I dangerous? I don’t know anymore. I slapped someone, I actually hit someone because I needed to find the answers.”  
  
“Oh Sam, I am sorry we should have told you.” John stepped closer.  
  
“Yeah you should have.” I spat back at him.  
  
“John I think you should show her the TARDIS, it will help.” Rose placed her hand on his arm.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah, its time she knew the truth.”  
  
“Sam come with us.” John held his hand out. Just like the Doctor had done all those years ago to Rose.  
  
I reached out and took his hand, I had to know everything now. And I would.  
  
I held my father’s hand as we walked from the kitchen and into the garden. “What’s a TARDIS?”  
  
“You’ll see.” was the reply I got.  
  
We stopped as we reached the bottom of the garden, I had been here hundreds of times growing up. I looked around, everything was the same. “So what is it?”  
  
John reached into his pocket and pulled out a key and stepped away. He walked towards something.   
  
At first it was like I could see it but didn’t want to see it.   
  
“Sam this is the TARDIS.” John said.  
  
The spell was broken I could see and old fashioned police box. “What? A Police Public Call Box? They are so old fashioned and its not even the right colour its red.”  
  
“I know but she liked the colour and didn’t want to be the same as her other self.”  
  
“She?” I looked at him.  
  
“The Doctor’s TARDIS.” Rose said coming up from behind us.  
  
“It’s just a small box.”   
  
John placed the key in the lock. “Its much more than that.” then he unlocked the door, but he didn’t open it. “Sam, I have unlocked it but only you can walk through it, that is your choice, you can walk away from this and choose to go on as normal, but know this, once you step through those doors all our lives will change.”  
  
I looked at the sudden fear and concern etched on my parents faces. But I needed to know. I stepped towards the door. I placed my hand on the door and I pulled.  
  
“What?” John looked at me.  
  
“It says pull to open.” I looked at him.  
  
Rose stifled a laugh “All theses years and we never noticed.”  
  
“I did, its my door and I like to push it.” John said.  
  
I smiled and stepped inside.  
  
\---  
  
What waited for me was mind blowing. It was huge. I looked around as I stepped a little further up the small ramp. There was a orange glow to the room, it had grating as the floor and struts dotted around that when I touched them were warm and coral like.  
  
I stepped up on to what was the main platform off the room. There was a couple of doors off in front of me. But the biggest thing was in the middle of the room. There was a huge column thing there. It had allsorts on it. I was drawn to it. I place my hand on the glass in the centre. It was warm to the touch as well.  
  
“That is the time rotor, the engine.” John said as he and Rose stepped in.  
  
“A what?”  
  
“This is the TARDIS. T-A-R-D-I-S it stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space.” Rose added.  
  
“So its what? A time machine?”   
  
“Yes but its so much more.” John said walking up to the console and placed his hand on the time rotor.  
  
It hummed.  
  
“Wow, how’d you get it to do that?”  
  
“Because we are both connected Sam, you see this is my TARDIS but there is one more but its not in this world.”  
  
“What?” I said as I sat in the seat across from the time rotor.  
  
“You want the truth?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“All of it?”  
  
I nodded.  
  
“I am a human TimeLord Metacrisis, I grew from a hand. That hand belonged to The Doctor, a TimeLord from the planet Gallifrey, that planet doesn’t exist on this parallel.”  
  
“Parallel?”  
  
“There are Parallel worlds just like in the movies except you can’t hop from one to the other. This body is the Doctors 10th regeneration.”  
  
“What’s that?” I asked.  
  
Slowly my father told me about what a TimeLord was and what a regeneration was. How his father had stole her all those years ago. My dad had his fathers memories but he wasn’t the Doctor he was John Noble, his own man, then he told me about the people he met along the way. Susan, Jamie, Victoria, Adric, Sarah Jane, Jo, Turlogh, Peri, Mel, Ace, Grace, Martha, Jack, Mickey, Donna and Mum. Then he told me a little about the TimeWar not a great deal, he locked that away and didn’t want to reopen it. Then he told me about meeting mum.  
  
“I met your mum on your Grandfathers world.” he said.  
  
I saw the look of love in his eyes and he told me how he held her hand and told her to run. He skimmed over some of the adventures. Spoke about the Dalek, how he had been full of hate and Rose saw it for something else. That it had changed. then he spoke how the Daleks had hidden and moulded the human race. How he had to save Rose and regenerate.  
  
He regenerated into the body he was in, not long after he had his hand chopped off and his friend Jack had found it. He then went to say how Rose was torn from the Doctor after the failed Cyber and Dalek attack.   
  
Then my mum said how she spent three years finding a way back to the Doctor. When she did he was gunned down in front of her by the Daleks, but thanks to his handy spare hand that the Doctor had gotten from this Jack, he stopped himself from regenerating, Donna then touched it and my father grew from it.  
  
“So your not him?” I asked.  
  
“No, yes, well at first I was. I had all the Doctor’s memories up here.” John tapped his head. “But none of my own. The only thing that stood out was my love for your mum.” he looked at Rose.  
  
“But it wasn’t your love it was his.”  
  
“No, well yes in a round about way. But I did something the Doctor could never do.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“He told me he love me. The Doctor couldn’t.” Rose answered.  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“After everything he saw and lost, he couldn’t stand to watch as I grew older and he would eventually lose me.” Rose said in a gentle voice.  
  
“So he gave you dad?”  
  
“Yes, your dad ages like me, not as fast, he has only one heart. Timelords have two.”  
  
“So what happened to the Doctor and Donna?”  
  
John looked at Rose, then to his daughter. He took a deep breath, they were telling the truth so he knew he had to tell her. “I can handle a TimeLord brain because I grew from a TimeLords hand but Donna, she is human. Human Metacrisis cant.” his voice was shaky at the end.  
  
“You mean she …..” I clamped my hand over my mouth.  
  
“No, she isn’t dead, the Donna I knew is. The Doctor would have had to wipe her mind of everything they did, places they went, people they met. Everything.”  
  
I was a little shocked. “So he was left with no one?” I suddenly felt angry again.  
  
“Yes, but he wont have been on his own for long. Its not good for him to be on his own.” John said  
  
“Why?”   
  
“Because humans keep him grounded. Donna once told him just after he lost Rose, that he needed someone, someone to stop him and she was right.”  
  
“But what if it was too much to have someone travel with him again?” I asked, I felt angry that my grandfather had lost the woman he loved.  
  
“I….I don’t know, I like to think he would find someone.” John said.  
  
“You cant be sure? He leaves the woman he loves with a man who looks like him, has his memories everything, then has to wipe the mind of his best friend and you think he would just walk away and find someone else. Could you?”   
  
John looked at Rose and then at his daughter. Jackie was right, she was more TimeLord than he was. John had gone all domestic. He thought deep and hard. Then he shook his head. “No, I wouldn’t. I would go on my own.”  
  
“Really?” Rose asked.  
  
“Yes, it would hurt to much.”  
  
“You see, you two got what you wanted, each other, but he got what? Nothing, lost the only other man who understands him and the woman he loved and his best friend. You should have tried to go and find him. He needs you.” I yelled.  
  
“Samantha, don’t.” John said.  
  
“Don’t what? Be honest? You just got on with your lives didn’t you. You just forgot about him. How long has it been since he left you?”  
  
“Eighteen years.” John said.  
  
“Eighteen years and you never once tried to find him?” I said sternly  
  
“No, he said ….. That it was closed forever.”  
  
“And you believed him? I mean come on if you had just lost the woman you loved would you want her to come looking?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“So, hang on a minute I was born a year later then?”  
  
Rose nodded.  
  
“So he has been on his own for 18 years?”  
  
“No, this world is ahead of his and time passes by quicker sort of, it had been three years since I saw him when I found him.” Rose said.  
  
“So that means….” I did the maths. “Six years for him. Six years on his own. I want to see him.” I blurted out.  
  
“What? No, we cant.” John said in a raised voice.  
  
“Why? This is a time machine. Use it.”  
  
“I also stated you cant jump from parallel to parallel, its impossible.”  
  
“How do you know if you haven’t even tried. No wonder he left you, you are so thick.” I spat.  
  
“SAMANTHA DONNA JENNIFER NOBLE HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO YOUR FATHER LIKE THAT!” Rose yelled.  
  
I sunk into the chair as deep as I could. I didn’t mean to be hurtful, but this was a lot to take in and something deep inside me was pulling me to my Grandfather. “Sorry, but it happened once before, you fell through. Maybe you can just try. Please Dad, try is all I am asking, if you cant then I will have to deal with it. But just try, I need to know he is ok.”  
  
John looked at Rose. “Well we haven’t tried before.”  
  
“I know, but can she handle it John. The TARDIS, she is still so young.”  
  
“She’s a tough old girl I think we should at least try.” John smiled. “We need to tell your mother though, because there is a chance if we go through we might not get back.”  
  
Rose nodded. “Ok, you two with me, we need to tell her as a family.”  
  
I nodded, I knew Nan wouldn’t be happy.  
  
\---  
  
Jackie was in the kitchen when Rose, John and Sam came in.  
  
“So everything ok now?” she said with a smile.  
  
“Sort of.” Rose said.  
  
“What’d you mean sort of?”  
  
“Well I want to go see…..”  
  
“WHAT??? Are you mad, you cant.” Jackie yelled.  
  
“I can, and plus its not up to you.” I yelled back.  
  
“No its not up to me but I don’t think its safe and I am sure……..”  
  
“Mum, we are going to try.” Rose butted in.  
  
“Are you mad? After all this time you want to see him?”  
  
“Not us Sam, she…..its complicate mum.”   
  
“So on the word of a hormonal teenager your gonna cross the void and whatever else?”  
  
“I am not hormonal, my grandfather has lost so much, its time to give back, I need to know he is ok.”  
  
“What? He is a TimeLord he will be fine. He always is.”  
  
“Not always.” John said quietly.  
  
“How?” Jackie asked.  
  
“He is good at hiding how he feels, you don’t know what he would have had to do Jackie, to Donna.”   
  
“Your right I don’t know but after 18 years why now?”  
  
“It’s only been 6 for him, who knows what he has done, but he lost Mum and left her with Dad, he had to walk away from the woman who helped him and whom he loves. To leave her with a version of himself, then on top of that he loses his best friend and you lot, you went off and played happy families. For one moment Nan put yourself in the place of him. How would you feel?” I yelled and then I looked at them all.  
  
“Everyone, for one moment imagine going through that, how would you feel?”  
  
John looked at Rose, he knew exactly how the Doctor would feel.  
  
Rose looked at John, she had seen the Doctor in a state a few times, but this…”We have to try.”   
  
I smiled.  
  
“Well I think your mad the lot of you. You go looking for trouble, don’t come running to me when it all goes pear shaped.”  
  
John wrinkled his nose.  
  
“Oh for love of….. I only said the word, I didn’t give you one to eat.” Jackie rolled her eyes.  
  
I giggled, my dad and I both hated pears.  
  
Jackie took a deep breath, “Look if you can get to him, what then? What if he is mad and wants you back Rose, what then?”  
  
“Then we deal with it.” Rose said frankly.  
  
“Oh and your happy with that?” Jackie looked at John.  
  
“Yes, I know deep down Rose loves me, she is with me. The Doctor, well we will see.”  
  
“And what about you madam. What will you do?”  
  
“I don’t know, but I need to know he is ok, then who knows.”  
  
“Your so much like him, its scary, be careful.” Jackie said and then hugged them all as it could be the last time she saw them.  
  
\---  
  
We filed back into the TARDIS.  
  
“You finished the Analysis for Jake didn’t you?” John asked Rose.  
  
“Yeah, I found the numbers he was after. Why?”  
  
“I think I can use them and with a little jiggery pokery.”  
  
“Dad is that a technical term?”   
  
Rose smiled, it was like old times again, Rose in the TARDIS with John instead of the Doctor.  
  
“Yup, it’s a technical term. Blimey its been a while since I had to do this.” he smiled. “Ok Rose punch the numbers into there.” he pointed to the small keypad.  
  
“Yes sir!” Rose said with a grin.  
  
I walked over and I don’t know how I did it but I did. I flicked up two black switches and then knocked four red ones down.  
  
John just looked at Sam. “How did you?”  
  
I just shrugged. “I just did.”  
  
John looked at Rose and she nodded.  
  
“Ok, Sam you do what you feel is right.” John stood back as he watched his daughter flick up switches, move levers, he would never have thought of using. Then she stopped.   
  
“How do I know all this?” I asked suddenly worried.  
  
“I think it’s the TimeLady in you.” John said.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah, I think its time now, do you know what to press now?” John asked.  
  
I nodded I pointed to the small lever on the console.  
  
“Go on then.” John said.  
  
I moved it up and the TARDIS suddenly lurched and then it shook violently as we…..flew.  
  
“HANG ON TIGHT!!!!!” John yelled as the TARDIS entered the vortex and then across into the void. He prayed to Rassilon that they would make it on one piece.  
  
I landed hard on the grating. “Ow!” I yelled.  
  
“You ok? Rose you ok?” John yelled.  
  
“Yeah” Rose said as she stood up.  
  
“That was quite a ride.” I grinned.  
  
“Not as bad as last time, but at least she still has power.” John said as he patted the console.  
  
“Get a room.” I teased.  
  
“Oi” John smiled and winked at his daughter. “Ok we need to scan and find the other TARDIS.”   
  
\---  
  
 **On board that TARDIS….**  
  
The Doctor had just left Christina as she flew away in the big red bus, Carmen had given him a prophecy. It shook him. ‘He will knock four times’ at that moment in time he didn’t have a clue who or what it meant. He shrugged off his long brown over coat. he walked up to the console and set her to random. Then he headed off for a shower and a change of clothes. Sand and sweat, not a good mixture.  
  
\---  
  
 **Back on John and Rose’s TARDIS…**  
  
“Stupid thing.” John yelled and then began to shake the monitor. “You cant give off that reading.” John stepped back and ran his hands through his short brown hair, that had speckles of grey round the sides.  
  
I looked across, I was now sat on the pilots chair Mum had said. I could see the readings. “That is saying we are the TARDIS she is scanning for.” I said out loud.  
  
John spun to look at Sam. “How can you read that?” he asked.  
  
“Duh! I do know how to read.” I stood up and walked over. “That is the reading for us am I right?”  
  
John nodded as Rose joined them.  
  
“So the reading next to it is say oh that’s us too. She is scanning for herself isn’t she, I mean if she is a piece of the TARDIS we are looking for, we are looking for our selves.” I said at some speed.  
  
“Samantha sweetheart.” Rose placed her hand on her only child’s shoulder. “Your father didn’t mean you couldn’t read, its just……..” Rose looked at John. She knew something had changed in their daughter.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I cant read it as its in Gallifrayean, your Dad’s and The Doctor’s language. The TARDIS never translates it is. But you just read it.”   
  
I stepped back. “I …. what? What is happening to me?”  
  
“I don’t know, but I think you are meant to be here, you seem to be tapping into your TimeLord DNA easier here. But how can we find the Doctor, if she is scanning herself?” John turned and rested against the console.   
  
I watched as my mum walked to him and they hugged.  
  
 _‘Open the door’_  
  
I froze.  
  
 _‘Don’t be afraid child of Gallifrey, open the door’_  
  
“Mum, Dad did you hear that?” I asked.  
  
“Hear what love?” John answered.  
  
 _‘They cannot hear me, only you can. Please you have to stop him. He cannot go down this path, it leads to death and destruction, please Samantha save The Doctor.’_  
  
I looked at my parents, was I going insane. I looked at the door, I then looked back at my Mum and Dad who were now looking into the monitor. I slowly walked towards the door.  
  
I reached out and opened the door a little.  
  
I looked out and saw the exact same corridors that were on board the TARDIS. I looked back at my parents. The coral was the same, I looked back out of the door. Then it hit me. I closed the door and ran back to my parents.  
  
“Dad, dad,” I said   
  
“What?”   
  
“I think I know why she is saying we are the TARDIS we are looking for.”  
  
“How?”  
  
“Look out the door, the answer is there.” was all I said.  
  
John looked a little confused. But he just shrugged and walked down to the door and opened it.   
  
“Cant be,” he looked from the console room to the corridor then back again.  
  
“It is.” I smiled.  
  
“Would you two stop it. What is it?” Rose asked.  
  
“We have found the TARDIS, she homed in on the Doctor’s TARDIS and landed us on board her.” I said with a huge grin.  
  
“Yeah, clever girl.” John said with a smile, but with dread in his heart, something didn’t feel right. Something had happened.  
  
\---  
  
The Doctor had changed into his blue suit, he spiked his hair back up, he was walking back along the corridor when he felt it. Another TimeLord, wait no. He looked down the corridor towards where Rose’s room was. He was suddenly drawn to go down there. He felt the push in his mind.  
  
\---  
  
John, Rose and Sam stepped from their TARDIS on to the Doctors, then Rose looked up.  
  
John could feel him before he saw him.  
  
I stopped, I felt something inside me, I also smelt it. “Why can I smell parchment paper and sandal wood?” I asked out loud.  
  
John looked at his daughter. That was his and the Doctor’s smell, Timelords could tell who was who by a scent. John could smell if minutely but it looked like Sam could smell it more.  
  
The Doctor rounded the corner and stopped in his tracks. There stood Rose, another him, a young girl and a red police box.  
  
“Rose?” he said in a hushed voice.  
  
“Doctor.” Rose said loud and then she ran to him and they hugged.  
  
The Doctor swung her round then planted her on her feet. “How? What are you doing here? And blimey you look different.”  
  
“You don’t.” John said as he walked towards the man he had come to look on as his father.  
  
“Erm no, how long has it been?” the Doctor asked.  
  
“18 years for me and John.” Rose answered.  
  
“John, oh John Smith” The Doctor said with a smile.  
  
“No Noble after you and Mum, I mean Donna.” John said.  
  
“Mum, oh I suppose.” The Doctor then pulled at his ear lobe. “We are your parents.”  
  
 _‘Hello am I invisible here’_ I thought.  
  
 _No hello, I can hear you, hang on how can I hear you?_  
  
I looked at the Doctor. “Was that you?”  
  
“It was, who are you?” the Doctor looked at Rose.  
  
“This is our daughter and well, your granddaughter, Samantha Donna Jennifer Noble.”  
  
The Doctor looked them. “After her Aunty and Gran?”   
  
John nodded.  
  
“But how did she hear me in here?” The Doctor tapped his head.  
  
“Well, she has some TimeLord DNA in her, but I don’t know since stepping on board the TARDIS, the other one she is something more.” John said.  
  
“I just needed to know you were ok, I mean its been what 6 years for you. You left my mum and dad to grow old together. I didn’t know anything until last night, when Nan let slip something.”  
  
“Nan, oh Jackie, weeeeelll she is good at doing that.” The Doctor said.  
  
“Oi. That’s my mum.” Rose nudged him.  
  
“So how come you didn’t know?” the Doctor asked.  
  
“Ask them” I pointed to my parents.  
  
“It was hard enough, she had Pete and Jackie Tyler, Vitex Founders as Grandparents. Then me and Tony Heirs to the fortune, then Torchwood and John a famous Doctor of Science. How could we add to that.”  
  
“So you didn’t tell her.”   
  
Rose shook her head. “We were planning to when she hit 18 but Mum and John had words at his birthday party. Sam heard it, hacked into files and found out.”  
  
The Doctor looked at Sam, then back to Rose. “Clever girl.”  
  
“Yeah, but Uncle Jake, Kim and Jack helped.”   
  
“Who?” The Doctor asked.  
  
“You know Jake, Geordie, blonde.” Rose said.  
  
“Oh Jake, but who are the other two?”  
  
“Kim had just started, she seemed nice after I slapped her.”   
  
“You what….?” The Doctor said.  
  
“In fairness I had just found out some really big home truths. Kim and Captain Jack…”  
  
“Hold on you never called him Captain before?” John said.  
  
“No, but it had Captain stripes on his coat.” I replied.  
  
“What did he look like?” Rose asked.  
  
“He looked good.” I said with a smile. “Sorry, he was tall like Dad and Gramps here, he had dark brown hair. Blue eyes, he wore the old navy coat with a light blue shirt, brown shoes, oh and he spoke with an American accent.”  
  
“Jack? But how?” The Doctor said. He knew Jack had gone from the Earth after the 456, the death of his grandson and Ianto. He didn’t know he had crossed parallels. He needed to speak with him. “Ok so Jack did what?”  
  
“Nothing really, it was uncle Jake.” I looked at my parents, I didn’t want to get him in trouble.  
  
“What did Jake do?” John asked.  
  
“Weeell I had already hacked into the files when Kim caught me, then Jake and Jack came in. Jake printed the files off, told me to read them and then speak to you.”  
  
“I will kill him” John yelled.  
  
“No, he knew it was time for her to know.” Rose placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
It was then I noticed the Doctor had something orange hanging over his arm. “What’s that?” I pointed.  
  
“Oh, spacesuit. We are on Mars, been ages since I was here. I thought a little walk on the red planet, brilliant.” he said with a smile.  
  
 _‘No please stop him, he cant.’_  
  
I heard it. “You cant.” I blurted out.  
  
“Why?” he asked back.  
  
“You just…. You cant ok, the stupid bloody voice in here told me you cant. And I am not mad.” I yelled.  
  
The Doctor took a step back. “What did the voice sound like?”  
  
“Like sweet gentle child.” I replied.  
  
“The TARDIS.” John and The Doctor said in Unison.  
  
“Ok creepy.” I said.  
  
“She told you to stop me, I suppose I have locked her out lately, haven’t had much of a chance to chat.”  
  
“Your on your own aren’t you Gramps?” I asked,  
  
He looked at Samantha. She was more than human and TimeLord, but he nodded. “I did try, tried for 5 and a bit years. After what happened with Donna I knew I shouldn’t have left you both. But after time I realised you belonged with him, your mum, dad and everyone on that world, not with me. So I then had a couple of adventures.”  
  
“Well how about a nice cuppa and you can tell us all about them.” John said.  
  
“Yeah, let me hang this up and take us into the vortex, Mars can wait.” The Doctor said with a smile.  
  
\---  
  
I sat engrossed in what my Gramps had to say. How he had landed in Victorian England and encountered a man who thought himself as the Doctor, well the next one. But it turned out not to be.  
  
It was a man who had lost his wife at the hands of the Cybermen, his young son kidnapped by them to work in some sort of factory. The Doctor, Jackson Lake (the man) and Jackson’s companion Rosita.   
  
I saw my dad look at my mum when he said her name.   
  
“But it turned out alright in the end, I sent the CyberKing and the Cybermen back into the void.” The Doctor sipped at his tea.  
  
“And?” I asked with enthusiasm.  
  
“I showed Jackson the TARDIS, only fair.”  
  
“True.” John said as he drank his coffee.  
  
“Sorry but how can you drink that muck?” The Doctor with such a look of disgust on his face.  
  
“What, oh the coffee! Its good, specially when Rose makes it.”   
  
I looked at them all. I smiled. “So come on what did he say?”   
  
“He said it was nonsense, then headed back out. We spoke about how my friends moved on, found someone else and some of them forgot me.”  
  
Rose gulped, she saw the sadness in his eyes.  
  
“Any how, Jackson asked me to stay for Christmas dinner, and for only the second time in my long life I did.”  
  
“Really? He persuaded you to stay, now him I would like to meet.” John said.  
  
“Then I got some strange readings.” The Doctor said and then explained about Christina, the bus, the chase, the wormhole to San Helios and what happened. Then how he flew the bus home and everyone was ok. “I had just gotten back when you appeared. Now not that I am not happy to see you, but two TARDIS’ in the same place.”  
  
“Can cause a ripple in the time vortex that could cause a small tear in the void and that isn’t good.” I blurted out. I clamped my hand over my mouth.  
  
“Yeah, erm that.” The Doctor looked at Sam.  
  
Then I felt it, sadness and something else. “What’s that?” I asked.  
  
“What?” John said.  
  
“Something emanating from him. It feels…….I wanna cry and am scared.”  
  
“Ok, how can she do that Doctor, she is reading you loud and clear and John isn’t?” Rose stood up.  
  
“I have no idea. But you have to go, the TARDIS.”  
  
I looked at my parents then I felt it proper. “Your scared.”   
  
The Doctor looked at me. “What me? Never.”  
  
“Liar.” Rose said.  
  
“What else happened on that planet?” I asked.  
  
“Nothing much…..” he ran his hands through his hair, tugged at his ear then stood up and started to pace.  
  
“Ok now I know your lying, he always does that when he nervous or scared.” Rose said.  
  
“Ok, ok alright, I was told a sort of prophecy ok, I was told it is returning through the dark, he will knock four times, then that’s it. That is all I got.”  
  
“That sounds like……and your on your own, you shouldn’t be on your own Doctor.” John said.  
  
“How can I take someone on board now, after what happened to Rose, Jack, Martha and the year that never was, then Donna. How? Could you?”  
  
John shook his head.  
  
“I want to stay.” I said.  
  
The Doctor looked up. Just like Donna had said just before he had to wipe her mind. “No way.”   
  
“It’s my choice, I don’t belong on that world, I can see things Doctor. Feel it. The turning of something.” I closed my eyes.  
  
“Ok, now we need to know what is going on before we go anywhere.” Rose yelled.  
  
“Sam, please love.” John walked over to her. “What is it.”  
  
Sam opened her eyes and there was a golden swirl in her eyes. “Everything.”  
  
John looked at the Doctor. “Ok what is that?”   
  
The Doctor looked. “Cant be. I took it all out.” he looked at Rose. “Sam, I need to look inside your mind, is that ok?”  
  
“Fine.” I said.  
  
“Put anything you don’t want me to see behind a door I wont look.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
The Doctor closed his eyes.  
  
Rose and John stared for what felt like hours.  
  
The Doctor gasped as he stepped back. “She cant go back.”  
  
“What? She can.” John said.  
  
“She cant. As soon as she stepped onto your TARDIS it ignited something inside her, something passed from mother to daughter in the womb, something I thought was gone. Then when your TARDIS landed here, it established the link fully. She is connected to the TARDIS, it would hurt her to snap the connection. Much like when the TARDIS is in pain we feel it. Imagine that ok, Sam is connected by…..”  
  
“Bad Wolf.” Rose answered. “The Time Vortex, the heart of the TARDIS.”  
  
The Doctor nodded. “It has by some miracle ignited her TimeLady DNA, she isn’t full blooded TimeLady, or human, but a brand new form of live, one of a kind.”  
  
“Unique just like John, Donna and you.” Rose said with a smile.  
  
“I cant leave my little girl here, I ….. I wont see her again.” John wiped at his eyes.  
  
“You will, one day I am sure Dad, but look at it this way, I will be in the best and safest pair of hands besides yours.” I walked over to him and hugged him.  
  
“True, promise me one thing Dad.” John said.  
  
The Doctor gave such a surprised look. “What?”  
  
“Keep her safe, she is one of a kind and needs guidance, she knows nothing about TimeLords or TARDIS’ although I think she will do soon.” John hugged his daughter.  
  
“I promise, I will do my best but she has Rose, you, Jackie and me in her.” the Doctor said with a smile.  
  
“God help you then,.” John said with a smile. Then he turned to his daughter. “I will miss you every waking moment, you know that.”  
  
“I know daddy.” I said as tears welled up and started to fall.  
  
“I wont stop until I find a way to contact you, and I will find a way. A call now and then.” John pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. “Now you look after him.” he whispered. “He needs it more than you.”   
  
I nodded.  
  
“Sam, sweetie.” Rose said.  
  
“Mum.” I felt the tears flowing now.   
  
“Hey, you are gonna have such fun, I did and so did your Dad, and this isn’t goodbye, I will see you again I promise you, just look and I’ll be there. Watching.” Rose pulled her daughter in for a hug.  
  
“Doctor, I mean it, I will be watching, Mum always knew when I was in trouble or pain, and I do, if she gets hurt I will cross that void like that..” Rose snapped her fingers.  
  
“I wont let her come to harm.”  
  
“Ok, John.” Rose looked at her husband.  
  
“Ok, take care Dad, Sam remember what I said, oh and here.” John placed something in her hand. “I made this ages ago, think you will need it.”   
  
I looked down, I smiled. “Ok.”   
  
The Doctor looked across at the Sonic Screwdriver John had given her.  
  
“Bye.” John and Rose hugged the Doctor then their daughter again.  
  
“I will help make the journey a little smoother from the console room, Sam come on.” The Doctor held his hand out.  
  
Rose looked, just like he had to her all those years ago. “I love you.” Rose yelled.  
  
“Love you Mum.” I yelled back and grabbed the Doctor’s hand.  
  
\---  
  
We stood on the exact same grating I had stood on, but it was a different TARDIS. I watched on the screen as the red TARDIS vanished. “By Mum and Dad, see you soon.”  
  
“Ok, where first?” the Doctor said, then the mobile on the console started to ring.  
  
“Ah, need to get that.” The Doctor says as he picks up the phone  
  
“Hello? Jack, good to hear from you man. How are you?” he said in a cheerful voice   
  
“I’m rather ticked off at you at the moment Doctor. What the hell are you doing that is causing your TARDIS to make a tear in the space time vortex? You know what that kind of stuff does to the RIFT containment.” Jack yelled into the cell phone.  
  
“WHAT? Let me look at those readings…Oh NO, NO, NO, NO…” the Doctor saw the readings on his console. “I’ll be right there Jack, I’m also bringing a passenger with me. Hope you don’t mind?”   
  
“Just get your ass down here now, there are only minimal effects at the moment, but if this tear continues to widen…”   
  
The Doctor shut the phone off, “Hang on.” I held on as I watched him run round the console  
  
There was a bump and the Doctor ran past me and opened the doors.  
  
The TARDIS doors opened   
  
“YOU!” Sam said pointing at Kim with a mock glare.  
  
“YOU!” Kim said with the same mock glare.  
  
“Um, do you two know each other?” The Doctor asked cautiously.  
  
“Come here Sam.” And the two went over and gave each other a hug.  
  
“Wait, if you know Sam that must mean that you’re not from this reality. Jack…” The Doctor said warningly.  
  
“Come on now Doctor, that’s not a good impression to give my friend Kim. You got to see me sooner than you thought eh?” Sam said with a twinkle.  
  
“Seeing your Gramps was good for you.” Kim said noting the ‘gleam’ in Sam’s eyes.  
  
“Yes, but I can’t go back home, but I bet you already guessed that.” Sam said.  
  
“I gathered that, yes.” Kim said simply. “Let’s go inside, we have a lot of work to do. And Jack’s surprisingly gotten over being pi**ed at the Doctor. Man works fast.”  
  
“Yes let’s do that.” And they all went inside, leaving a rather lost looking John in a dress, or rather would have if the Doctor hadn’t caught that as he passed by.  
  
“Going for a new look John? It suits you.” And with that he grinned and followed the others back inside the HUB leaving John no other choice but to follow as well, but not before groaning at the whole thought of this.   
  
“Should have never made that bet.” He muttered.  
  


THE END??


End file.
